What a Party!
by Fashion Doll
Summary: A Party at the Van Helsing's could mean drama, hormones, and typical teenage stupidity. Prequel to You Are My Sunshine. R&R, I accept constructive criticism but NOT flames! RE-WRITING!
1. Chapter 1

Soooo I chose to re-write What a Party, making the story longer and shit…

* * *

_I wear my sunglasses at night__**.**__So I can, so I can, watch you weave,__then breathe your story lines.__And I wear my sunglasses at night__**,**__so I can, so I can__keep track of the visions in my eeeeeeyes._

**Click.** Victor Frankenstein turned the radio off on the inside of his father's car. Edward smiled at his scientific teenage son, a straight A student, with a passionate love for science, the fifteen year old was sucking on a pen, his essay was due at the end of the school year, but not a topic came to his head; his father couldn't understand why his son was so caught up in this when he had months to think of a topic! And it was only the second day of school!

The car pulled into the parking lot of the high school, Victor grabbed his bag, and hopped out of the car.

"Bye dad!" he called, making his way to the entrance.

"Don't think too much about that paper, son!" and with that Edward drove away towards his work.

Upon entrance, Victor was greeted with arms wrapped around his neck and a kiss to his cheek, causing the teen to blush a little, his girlfriend, Elsa, just gave a small smile to the rosy cheeked teen.

"You are coming to my party right? My uncle will be out of town, so it'll be just us teens." Victor blushed.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." He replied as she gave a kiss to his cheek.

"I'll see you after class." And with that Elsa walked away, Victor placed his fingers to his cheek.

"Ye-yeah…see you." He blushed slightly a goofy smile lingered on his face.

Edgar and Weird Girl rushed their way towards Victor, the couple both had rather happy expressions on their faces.

"Well didn't she tell you?" Weird Girl asked, cocking her head to the side, giving a squeeze to a Hello Kitty plushie. Victor rose an eyebrow, did he miss something?

"Mayor Burgemeister is out of town!" Edgar gave his hands the plotting ring to them.

"Uh…and?"

"And, Elsa knows where he hides his wine and the key to get to his wine!"

"Are you saying…"

"We're going to get so wasted!" Edgar did a double fist pump in the air. Victor gasped.

"But…we're too young! Elsa isn't that…" but before he could finish.

"I know! It's going to be so cool!"

"Do you think she'll have strawberry kisses?" Weird Girl asked, cocking her head to the side, "I've always wanted to try it!"

"I don't know! But I can't wait to have my first drink of that wine!"

"I can't wait to have that first drink of alcohol!" Victor just walked away slowly from the couple, they sure were freaks…and he was glad he wasn't close to either of them.

* * *

Yeah…so…uhm…R&R my remake?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 is still going to be the same…

* * *

Victor sighed, it was Saturday evening, the day of the Elsa's party. Edgar's words were a little taunting.

"We're going to get so wasted!" the memory replayed in his head, hopefully nothing would happen, like getting arrested, or anything like that. With the zip of his jeans he gave a pat to his old zombified dog, Sparky.

Making his way downstairs, he was stopped by his mother upon his opening of the door.

"Where are you going, sweetie?" Susan asked as Victor turned around.

"O-oh, I'm going on a date! With Elsa. We're going to hang at her house and watch a movie or two."

"Oh, well have fun!" and with that she went back to her soap opera. Victor was lucky she took the lie, if she knew about the party…she would probably flip out.

He made his way to the mayor's house, and when he was close enough, he could hear loud pop music erupt from the house, he pressed the doorbell.

**Ding dong**

"Who is it?" The voice sounded like a slurred version of Toshiaki.

"Uh…Victor…"

"Oh!" the door opened revealing a rather messy looking Elsa, holding a wine bottle, she took a drink, and smiled.

"Viccccctorrrrrrrrr!" she slurred, "You made iiiiiit!" She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave a full-fledged kiss to his lips.

"Are you…drunk?" he asked as she hiccupped and laughed.

"Yeah! Isn't this great!" Victor walked in to the sight of every one in his grade unable to keep their balance and laughing at nothing.

"Well…" he began, as Elsa shoved an opened wine bottle in his hands.

"Live a littttllllle Vicctorrrr!" as Victor took a drink from the bottle, one bottle, that's ALL he was having!

However that one drink made him feel…different…different how, he didn't know. But it felt so good!

Soon enough, with every drink he took, he was laughing at the most ridiculous things, the more drinks he took the fuzzier everything became, another drink and everything went blurry.

He could feel blankets covering him, he opened his eyes to see a small alarm clock, 4:15 AM. He rose only to be brought back down to the pain of his head. He wasn't in his room. Then he remembered, the party…did he really get so smashed? He turned on his side, slowly opened his eyes to tumble out of bed in shock.

**Thump**

She groggily moaned and turned to face him, her eyes became even more wide than they already were.

"Vi-Victor?!" she gathered up the blankets to keep herself hidden.

He was hallucinating! No, it couldn't be! He didn't!

He had slept with Weird Girl!

What would Elsa say? No, she couldn't find out! More importantly what would EDGAR do? Victor did practically screw HIS girlfriend! N-no he wouldn't find out as well.

"No one is to know about this." Weird Girl, still in shock, nodded in agreement as Victor slipped his pants and shirt on, Weird Girl did the same with her clothes; they both peeked out of the bedroom door, to make sure the coast was clear.

Everyone was downstairs, passed out on the floor, sleeping, most with empty wine bottles in their hands.

"Remember, no one is to know!" and with that Victor and Weird Girl went their separate ways, Victor heading home, hoping his parents wouldn't ask later.

* * *

Yeah…


	3. Chapter 3

Look! It's a rewrite of chapter 3! YAY

And to answer SamAPeace's question, yes I am doctoring this fic up ^_^

* * *

Victor groggily turned on his side and looked at his clock. 8 AM in the morning and it felt like his brain was trying to break out of his skull. He learned his lesson to never EVER drink alcohol again, especially wine. It made him wonder if wine was a powerful beverage. And when he woke up to find himself nude with Weird Girl…yeah no more alcohol EVER again.

His mother walked in, drawing the curtains, causing a larger headache for the teen.

"Hi honey. How was your date with Elsa?" Susan asked as Victor remembered his lie.

"It went really well." He lied as his mother smiled.

"Sorry your father and I weren't awake to greet you. What time did you come home?" Victor gave a small thank you prayer in his head.

"A-around ten or ten-thirty." As Susan gave a smile, oblivious to what really happened and thinking her son was the greatest in the world.

"Always around curfew!" she exclaimed, "Now get ready, I have breakfast waiting!" as she closed the door. To Victor, it felt as though she had thrown him out of bed and across the room yelling 'Wake up you little bastard! You've got shit to do!' He knew his mother didn't mean it, she didn't know, nor will she EVER know about that party.

The party was all the sophomores talked about that Monday, all of them couldn't remember what happened. They just remember waking up with hangovers and a good time. Victor felt a pair of arms wrap around his neck from behind. He turned to his girlfriend.

"Where'd you go, Victor? I looked for you when I woke up but I didn't see you. No one saw you either." Victor's heart raced.

"Oh! I left early, you know how strict my parents are." She gave an upset look.

"Oh…I see." She sounded drifty and sad as if…she knew…Victor felt his heart race, hopefully she didn't know about…that. Elsa gave him a kiss on the lips.

"I have to get to class. I'll see you after." Victor blushed.

"O-okay…"

The party talk eventually died down about ten weeks later, and it was about time too. The math class was usually the gossip point since the teacher was slightly deaf and always smacked his hearing aid. But the chit chat was just about life in general, not the party.

"Can anyone solve this equation?" He asked, turning around, pointing at Weird Girl who had her hand up.

"Ms. Beauclerc?" he asked as she stood up.

"May I go to the bathroom?" she asked as he smacked the side of his head where his ear was.

"Could you repeat that?"

"I asked if I could go to the bathroom." He just sighed.

"No, Ms. Beauclerc! You've already been to the bathroom! I know you teens! Trying to skip class." He turned his back again to write on the board some more.

"This equation is very simple class, to find the value of X…" he stopped himself to the sound of retching and a student yelling "IT GOT ON MY SHOES!" He turned around to the orange mess on his floor.

"Told you I needed to go…" Weird Girl said while shivering, the teacher still stood in shock.

"I think…you need to go to the nurse's, Ms. Beauclerc." He said pointing to the door as Weird Girl stood up walking out of the classroom.

"Well that was weird." Elsa whispered to her boyfriend as Victor nodded.

* * *

Yeah…the end…of this re-uploaded chapter…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four, chapter four, Cass is making chapter four, chapter four while you all review!

That's right! I can rap (not really)!

* * *

Victor sucked on his pen, looking at the scratched out topics for his big paper, so many choices and yet…he gave an agitated sigh.

"Freaking paper." He mumbled turning around, falling out of his chair in fear.

"You really should knock." He said, scrambling to his feet to get further from the wide-eyed weird girl.

"Victor. We need to talk." She sounded sad and dreary compared to her distant sounding voice.

"About?" Weird Girl just gave a squeeze to her Hello Kitty plushie, her cheeks flushed.

"About the party."

"We agreed that it NEVER happened. Remember?" Tears began to seep from her large, wide eyes.

"But…everyone is going to find out. I…" She collapsed on her knees, head in her hands as she shook from her sobbing. Victor rose an eyebrow, she was weird alright. What on earth had made her so upset? He wondered this, but she was weird, so it really didn't matter.

"It's the reason I've been very sick lately, I just…I can't."

"Poison?" he asked, as Weird Girl looked up at him as if HE were the strange one.

"Poison? What does poison have to do with us having a baby?"

"Well I assumed that someone slipped…wait…what?" Victor silently prayed in his head that she didn't say what he thought she said.

"Due to the…circumstances of that one night, we're going to have…a baby."

"We're not having a baby, you and Edgar are now having the baby!" Weird Girl rose her eyebrow.

"You do realize Edgar is a VERY strict Christian, he would never have sex before marriage. Plus he was never at the party, his parents wouldn't let him go out that night." To Victor, the world froze in time. Was this really happening?

"Shit, shit, shit." He said through gritted teeth, ruffling his hair in angst. First off what would Elsa say about this? Second what would Edgar do to him? And finally, how was he going to live his life with a baby?

"What am I going to do? How am I going to tell Elsa?"

"I'm in the same situation. I'm going to be carrying it, and Edgar will be very upset." She gave a sigh as she made her way out of his room. It was a good thing too for Victor didn't even want to talk or look at her right now. Just the thought of her taking his virginity made him sick.

* * *

YAY! It's done! Well this chapter has been re-written. On to the next!


	5. Chapter 5

And because I now have a job, chapters are going to come slowly…just a heads up.

* * *

Victor stood next to his locker with Elsa. She was holding a novel she had to read for English class while her smile illuminated the hallway. To Victor she was the perfect girl, no ifs ands or buts. And if Weird Girl could keep her and Edgar's mouth shut about the kid, all would be well. Victor wouldn't have to worry about explaining the whole situation to his girlfriend. If only life were like that.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! VICTOR FRANKENSTEIN! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Edgar's hunchback shadow emerged from the other hallway as he ran towards Victor his one hand with the long fingers seemed to wrap around Victor's neck twice as the other hand rested over it.

"Next time impregnate YOUR girlfriend, not mine!" Elsa's eyes widened as she gasped, turning towards her boyfriend with her eyes hidden behind her bangs. Edgar dropped Victor as the teen coughed, trying to catch his breath. Looking up at his pissed of girlfriend.

"You. Did. What. Victor?" She asked through gritted teeth, her hand raised in an 'I'm-getting-ready-to-smack-you' pose.

"I…I can explain, Elsa!" he stuttered.

_**SMACK**_

"Don't even try Victor Edward Frankenstein. We're through." And with that she shook her head as tears spilled from her ducts. Everyone began whispering about what happened, and would probably be whispering about it for a few weeks like the party.

'Victor screwed weird girl?'

'When did that happen?'

'I always knew she was a slut.'

The room began spinning in front of Victor while the only clear image was of Elsa walking away from him. He began to tear as he turned towards Edgar.

"What the hell, Edgar!?"

"I should be asking you that!" Victor just pushed the hunchback teen to the lockers, digging his thumb into his shoulder, Edgar grunted in pain as Victor dropped him.

"I don't have time for you, you waste of life." Victor said coldly, walking to his class as Edgar held his shoulder in pain. Weird Girl rushed to him in worrisome, as she looked at Victor stomping away.

"He's going to change…" Weird Girl whispered as she helped her boyfriend up while tears began to seep from her ducts as well.

* * *

Look! This is done! XD


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6…yeah…

* * *

Weird Girl tapped the keys on her piano. The big recital was coming up, and she had to write a song, though she couldn't think of anything due to her recent discovery.

"Monica-bug?" Weird Girl looked up from her piano to the face of her mother who was smiling.

"It's tough isn't it?"

"Yeah." Weird Girl sighed, resting her cheek on her hand.

"You have a while." She smiled, "You'll think of something." Her mother lifted herself up as Weird Girl grabbed her hand.

"Mom? You'll love me no matter what, right?"

"You know I do and always will." And with that her mother kissed her cheek. Weird Girl began playing the piano again, she began to hum a jazz-like tune.

Victor looked into his closet at his new punk like clothes, red and black with spikes and chains. He was going to change, for the hell of it.

He changed into his new clothes, brushing some hair gel in his hair, making it spikey. It was eleven at night and his parents were sleeping. A great opportunity. He quietly tiptoed downstairs and out the front door.

"Hey! It's Victor!" a jock exclaimed, "I thought you were a goody…"

"I changed, Jon. I'm going to say fuck the world."

"Cool." A bimbo girl said, "Welcome to the club Victor."

"Wait." Jon said, "A little something for your troubles, Victor!" and with that the jock gave the sophomore a long, slender paper.

"Start slow if it's your first Victor. I learned the hard way." Another jock said as he lit up his slender paper.

Victor took the cigarette, popping it in his mouth.

"Any of you got a lighter?" as Jon lit up his paper. Victor took a deep drag, coughing.

"Told ya to start slow." The jock laughed as Victor rolled his eyes.

"Fuck that." He laughed, taking another drag. This…felt good. He didn't know how or why, but the cigarette relaxed him.

"So, Victor." The bimbo girl began, "Were you high screwing weird girl?"

"Drunk actually. But I don't give a damn. I'm sticking that kid on Gore and Weirdette."

"You really are rebellious." She nodded, "We like it." Victor took another drag.

"These are great! How come I didn't know about this shit sooner?"

"'Cause you were a goody two-shoes." The jock laughed, giving Victor a pack.

"This one's on the house, but you'll have to pay for the others." Victor stuck the case in his pocket.

"Thanks Jake."

"So, Victor. What was it like to lose your virginity for the first time?" The bimbo asked.

"How the hell should I know, Heather? I was drunk, I don't remember anything, except waking up next to her."

"Well when you fuck again, I'll tell ya, it's like fucking heaven." Jon said, wrapping his arm around Heather's waist. Victor took another drag, how he would love to take his virginity back and give it to Elsa. But he couldn't, it was impossible.

"I'll see you guys later." Victor said, dropping his cigarette, scraping his foot to put it out, heading home, lucky his parents were still asleep at two in the morning.

* * *

Lalalalala chapter 6! YEAH!


End file.
